


Emotions of Eyeshadow

by astrivikia



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Eutermesan communication, Gen, Makeup, Space Siblings, This is pretty much pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrivikia/pseuds/astrivikia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When C'rizz discovers makeup, he decides it could be a good way for his human friend to communicate like a Eutermesan.  Charley isn't so sure about him doing her makeup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotions of Eyeshadow

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [a piece of fanart](http://johannesviii.tumblr.com/post/146769842649/i-just-had-a-really-cute-idea-crizz-learns-to) by JohannesVIII and is also crossposted to my [Tumblr account.](http://strivia.tumblr.com/post/146923168835/emotions-of-eyeshadow)

“So this- oh what did you call it Charlotte? Make-up right, you say it's not for communication?” The eutermesan cocked his head, swirls of confusion playing across his scales. He picked up a case of eyeshadow, flickering through the row of colors in his effort to understand. She smiled softly, shaking her head.

“No, well not really. Not in the way you're thinking.” She looked up in thought, trying to find a good way to explain it to him. “We use it as a way to make ourselves more satisfied with our appearance, to look more beautiful. Or more how we want to. It's a way to express ourselves, just like how we choose to dress.”

C'rizz glanced over Charley's outfit, trying to piece together meaning from her words. “I think I have a vague sense of what you mean... Though you humans put more thought into clothing than eutermesans do, so it's still a new concept.”

“Well, I'm sure the Doctor has something around on the ship that might be able to give you a little more insight into the concept C'rizz, even if he'll be no help in giving a straight answer.” 

“Yes, you're probably right....”

* * *

 It was after this conversation that C'rizz found himself in a room with what he was sure the Doctor had referred to as a computer at some point. His wandering had led him here and he had a sneaking suspicion that the TARDIS had purposely led him here.

Sighing, he glanced vaguely around the room, in a pointless attempt to get a sense of what the ship was up to. The only response he got was a subtle, but encouraging, shift of tone in the walls.

“Fine, I suppose whatever you're trying to tell me can't do much harm...” He muttered under his breath, wandering over to the device. It was already open on a page that was displaying many small thumbnails, all appearing to be... make-up tutorials?

* * *

 “Are you sure about this C'rizz?” Charley looked skeptically at the eutermesan, who was currently sprawled out on her floor, sorting her eyeshadow by emotion. His words.

“Look, I know it might sound a bit strange to you, but it feels like a connection, well a connection to something I don't have anymore.” C'rizz said, a forlorn expression crossing his face. The fact that she hardly noticed the accompanying flicker of color spoke volumes about the amount of time she spent with him.

There were now tiny labels on each container, marking the different colors as the emotions they apparently represented for C'rizz. For her future reference he'd said. She sighed, but decided to let him have this. She could at least see how it went.

“Alright C'rizz. Just, have you ever done someone's make up?” She inquired, sitting down next to him on the floor. He twirled a fluffy brush between his fingers.

“Well, technically no....” He admitted. “But the TARDIS has made me aware of the basics.”

Charley's eyebrows rose. “The TARDIS?” She said, voice colored with disbelief. “And just how did she do that?”

“She... helped me find instructional videos,” C'rizz explained, and Charley was sure that if eutermesans blushed, he would be blushing right now. Whatever the eutermesan alternative was, it passed too fast for her to pinpoint it.

“Well, alright,” she replied, brushing it off and smiling. “But if you end up stabbing me in the eye with mascara or something I swear-”  
  
“Honestly, Charley, I can assure you I am competent enough to avoid that,” he protested. “Now hold still please,” he instructed, looking through the items in front of him.

“I'm just saying,” Charley murmured petulantly, shifting slightly into a comfortable position.

“Well you can stop,” C'rizz replied, his tone more fond than annoyed as he picked up a set of cool colored eyeshadows. He flipped up the clear lid, picking up the tiny brush that came with it. Charley fought down the urge to laugh; the delicate little brush just looked so out of place in his hand.

“Now close your eyes for me Charley,” he said, the palm of his free hand rising and cupping the side of her face to hold her still. She let her eyes flutter closed, his palm cool against her skin.

“So, what color are you applying right now?” she asked, twitching slightly as she felt the touch of the brush against her eyelid. It was lighter than she'd expected, she had to give him credit for that.

“It's a sort of light green color. I think the word emerald might be a close fit,” he explained, gently sweeping the brush across her lid.

“I'm not sure C'rizz, green shadow seems a bit, oh I don't know, gaudy!”

“Don't move Charlotte,” he scolded. “And it's a very pleasant color as far as eutermesans are concerned. It's like goodness and safety, a reassuring feeling. Trust me, it's a very good color.” He fluctuated between adding “it's how you feel to me” and “it's how I want you to feel” but in the end said neither.

“Well, if you say so,” she relented. He smiled softly, evaluating the shadow on her eyelids before drawing away. He hardly noticed he was displaying the same gentle green color across his own scales.

“Alright, you can open your eyes,” He said, picking up the small compact mirror as an afterthought and holding it out to her as her eyes fluttered open. She smiled slightly, as she accepted it.

“Thank you C'rizz.” She looked curiously at her reflection, still not completely sold on the color. However, when she saw it reflected back to her on C'rizz's scales, and how happy he looked, she supposed it wasn't really so bad.

 


End file.
